


Karma

by DarkNasa



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNasa/pseuds/DarkNasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't have went on ahead. Now he's going to die. Might as well think about everything that happened before this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote in the middle of the night

Rochelle had always told him, “Never go on by yourself! Always have one of us with you.”

 

He usually listens to Rochelle, but they were just looting houses. What could go wrong from that? Well the first hint should have been the sounds of a charger. None the less, he ignored it and kept going. Why he would think of doing such a thing he will never know. Ellis had bad luck with special infected already.

 

Of course he didn’t think about it. And guess where that got him? Getting beaten into the ground by a charger without anyone near him. He had tried fighting with it already and calling out for help, but after it beat him into the ground enough, he started having trouble seeing, his vision blurring and the pain levels rising.

 

Why did this have to happen once he reached New Orleans? It’s like giving a kid a christmas present and then taking it away. It’s evil. It’s unfair. Looking back, they faced so much since the beginning, and now he was about to die.

 

He could remember the day they all first met. They had climbed that burning hotel, only to find that CEDA had left them. They climbed back down the burning building, killing any zombies on the way. They had went through the ruined streets, where he first encountered a witch. Her crying was broken, lost, and hopeless. She was easy to avoid, until a jockey climbed on his head and steered him into her. Her claws had gotten him to fall in one hit, the others having to save him. The abandoned mall was the last spot- or it should have been. They escaped using Jimmy Gibbs Jr’s stock car after filling it with gas. The tank they faced was the thing of nightmares but they still did it.

 

Then the first, and now last, time he saw Zoey. Zoey… He wanted to be able to see her again. Since he first met her in that port town, where they lowered a bridge to get the stock car across. A hunter had pinned him, and Zoey had been the one to shoot it off. He remembered Zoey calling out for him, asking if he wanted to join her and the other two. By that time he was already speeding past in Jimmy Gibbs’ car, it was too late.

 

Whispering Oaks Amusement park was the next stop they had. He was forced to leave the car behind as the group climbed over cars. They were forced to go through an abandoned motel. Nick got killed by the witch there and Ellis had been the one to defibrillate him back to life. The conman had never thanked him, but Ellis didn’t mind. They were in the middle of a river anyway. He had been the one to start the Midnight Riders’ concert, fighting off hordes that were attracted by it. When he got into the helicopter there, he thought it was over.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Their pilot had turned into a zombie on them, Nick being forced to shoot him. Ellis had managed to crash land the copter in the swamp. They decided to go through it, looking for the swamp people. They only found mud, zombies, and a plantation. But a man named Virgil had saved them, agreeing to get them to New Orleans.

 

Then the boat ran out of gas, forcing them to go to a gas station. The closest was empty and they now had to go through zombies to reach the gas, and witches. Plenty of witches. When they reached the sugar mill, all he could hear was their crying.

 

That horrible, hopeless crying. Then a searing pain that ripped through his head and body, distorting any sounds from the world itself. But even the witch’s crying that he was imagining became distorted as his vision became blurry, making it impossible to see the charger that was killing him.

 

It seemed almost peaceful at this point. His vision slowly faded, going black as he felt the charger drop him to go look for someone else to attack. No one but himself was there now. He wasn’t breathing. He was just there, able to see his own body and go through walls and all of that.

 

But he wasn’t up for dying. Not with how far they had already made it. They should be able to all make it. They were a team. The unstoppable zombie killing team. He couldn’t return to his body though.

 

He felt like crying at this point. Why did he have to die?

 

What seemed like hours but were really minutes passed, Ellis suddenly seeing a bright light and waking up to getting shocked, seeing Nick looking down at him.

 

“You alright there Ellis? Get up.”

 

Ellis sat up, looking over at his friends. Rochelle was the next to speak.

 

“Ellis, sweetie, are you alright?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Do you think we can make it to the next safe room?”

Ellis nodded, smiling and standing up. It wasn’t his time yet.

And it won’t be for awhile.


End file.
